Beacon Hill Chronicles
by Terrio459
Summary: A Young Scott McCall is caught in the middle of a war with Hunters and Werewolves when he is bitten. With his newly acquired abilities, What will he do for survival? How will he cope with his abilities?


**Laura Hale**

Derek's voice boomed from the hallway with a hint of anger. It was something I had been hearing since we were kids. It was his way of coping with the loss of our family. Despite as heavy it had been on my mind I had to remain positive as the leader of what was left of our pack.

"After all we've been through, you want to go back?" Derek glared in my direction.

"You've seen the symbol and you know only someone like us could do it." In the news there had been a deer with the symbol that signified revenge drawn onto it. This meant trouble for the remaining werewolves back in Beacon Hills.

"Revenge for who? Our family? Or because of the invasion." Derek pried into this despite me insisting that he should stay out of it. This left me with a frown on my face.

"Listen I'm going to find out, but I can't have you with me." I was careful to demand this and make it clear.

"If I need help I'll call for you, Got it?" He'd listen, I was like our mom in a lot of aspects. With, Derek's suspicions out of the way I could focus on Beacon Hills.

Who would declare their vengeance? Werewolves in Beacon Hills were already in a borderline war with the hunters, with the hunters winning, and to boldly make your presence known was rather reckless.

More than anything I wanted to know if anyone else besides Derek, Peter, and I survive the fire. It'd be a few days before I'd arrive to do any digging around.

 **Scott McCall**

The day was starting to catch up with me and the first day of school was tomorrow. After a fresh shower and making sure my things were ready for tomorrow I started to get ready for bed. That's when I heard this weird thump from outside. It was easy to distinguish from the incoming storm scheduled for tonight.

Immediately I threw on my basketball shorts and my jacket, grabbed my jacket, and the baseball bat from my closet and headed outside. Going through the door was the hard part because I didn't know what to expect. How often did you deal with crooks? You've got to man up sometimes right McCall?

" **WOAH! WOAH!** " I raised my bat, prepared to swing only to see it was Stiles who had fallen from up top of the roof and had been hanging upside down. I couldn't help but sigh as I helped him down.

"I know it's late, but when I heard about this, It seemed like the perfect opportunity for an adventure." Stiles smirked as he managed to catch my attention.

I was pretty tired, but if he was coming this late it must have been something extremely interesting.

"What's going on?" It was almost an immediate response as I began to follow after him.

"My dad got a call about a dead body in the woods, not only that, but it was torn in half." Stiles seemed way more excited than I did.

A dead body in the woods meant there had to be a killer and not only that, the killer might have still been out there. Maybe that added more to the mystery.

"You think it's a good idea for us to be out here looking for the dead body?" It didn't seem like the brightest moment between the both of us, but denying my curiosity wasn't exactly something I was use too.

"Not a good idea? What could possibly go wrong?" He said with a confident smirk.

 **Laura Hale**

Arriving in Beacon Hills brought back nostalgic memories, good and bad of course. I had the pleasures of avoiding hunters to say the least, but my search began at the old Hale house. The symbol was a mark of vengeance, and who other than a Hale had a motive for revenge.

Could it be Deucalion? No one had heard from him in years, and even if he were looking for payback, he was subtle. I hadn't thought about Cora. What if she made it out the fire? That was a painful memory to bring up when thinking of your baby sister.

As I searched the house, there was a fresh scent there. Someone had been there recently, but apparently they had enough body control that it made it fairly difficult to distinguish who it was.

"Why were they here of all places..." The question burned into my head now as I moved around the house. The memories burned in my head as the memories came flooding back.

Fire trucks rushing in this direction, not knowing it was already too late. My family burned alive, kids and all. It was done with the intention of getting us all in one place, other packs could even see that. It was primarily the reason a lot of them left Beacon Hills.

My mother was raising me to be a leader, to inherit her power to take over the pack, but I couldn't have expected this. Hell, our pack is practically gone at this point. Many of us being natural born werewolves, others were humans who had options to emissaries or lead normal lives. Only a monster could have stripped someone of that.

After, hours passed I had decided to proceed in the night in my wolf form where my senses were heightened. It provided me a way to search without hindrance and keep my focus. I found myself in the area of where they found the deer, but more than anything I could only pick up the similar scent.

 **POOF! Boom!**

What the hell?! How could I have been caught off guard? How did I overlook a trap?! All these questions sprang in my head. I was far more dizzy by this point and I knew what this was.

"Wolfsbane." I projected with my thoughts as I felt my paws grow weaker and my legs finding it difficult to remain standing. A hunter? Where were they and did they have me surrounded. I tried to prepare myself, no matter how weakened I had been I was sure I could handle a few hunters at most. Enough to provide an escape.

Even as I had been caught off guard, nothing could have prepared me for what came next. I was hit with the blunt force that through me across the field. A force that was empowered by the incoming full moon.

"Wh-Why?" These were the last things I could mutter to the werewolf that attacked me. The intensified pain as he grabbed me and tore me in half, was quick but nothing could quite compare to the pain...of betrayal.

 **Scott McCall**

What started as our simple adventure seemed to become much more. We hunted for the body but we weren't having much luck.

"What if the killer moved it? Maybe that's why we can't find it." I hinted toward Stiles.

"It'd be an idiotic move on his part to return to the scene of the crime." Between Stiles and I, he was the brains of the operations. With his dad being the sheriff, it wasn't much of a surprise that he was into this sort of thing.

"It's kind of idiotic for us to be out here." I said putting my hands into my pocket.

"Shut up." Stiles didn't outwit me in this case.

A little hesitation came from my part as I stopped in my tracks while taking out my inhaler. Being short of breath during this hike wasn't my favorite part. There was a little distance between me and Stiles before I heard the sound of barking.

Immediately I hid behind the tree to stay out of sight. I could hear the Sheriff calling for me, but I knew if I had been caught I'd be in way more trouble than I could bargain for. It wasn't before long until they all left.

Being all alone in the forest was probably my worst fear at the moment as I tried to make my way back home. It didn't take all but a few minutes until I soon came across the dead body. It was a woman with only her top half.

It looked like she had been here for sometime, her body pale and the look of sadness and shock. She was cover in some purple residue. It was when I started to get closer that I heard a rustle in the leaves behind me.

It felt as if someone had been watching me, preying on me. Through the darkness I could see red eyes staring my direction. Fear for my life now drove me to run at top speed to get away. In my attempt to get away I tripped and fell to the ground losing my inhaler in the process.

Before I could get up I felt something snatch me by my ankle and with an incredible amount of force it bit me. By some luck I managed to get to my feet and took off running toward the main road once again. It was only at the last moment I narrowly avoid being hit by an oncoming vehicle.

"Damn it..that hurt." The pain shot from my side as I checked the bite. A sigh left me before I soon heard the sound of a wolf howling.

Author's Notes: As you can tell I'm starting from Season one and will work my way forward. I know for sure some OC's will be involved and that I may go in depth with certain characters. Things may also deviate from the canon series to add more originality.


End file.
